The present invention relates to a curtain track, and more particularly to such a curtain track which can be used with J-type carriers, M-type carriers, double M-type carriers, as well as rings to hold a curtain.
A variety of curtain tracks and curtain poles have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. FIG. 1 shows a curtain track according to the prior art. This structure of curtain track comprises a track 10, which has a substantially J-shaped cross section and defines a longitudinal sliding slot 101 at one lateral side, two end brackets 20 respectively connected to two opposite ends of the track 10, each end bracket 20 comprising a mounting frame 201, which is fastened to the wall, a coupling portion 202 which is sleeved onto one end of the track 10, and a stop rod 203, which projects into the longitudinal sliding slot 101 from one end, a plurality of J-type carriers 30 mounted in the longitudinal sliding slot 101 and moved along the track 10 between the stop rod 203 at each end bracket 20, a curtain 100 suspended from the J-type carriers 30, two pulleys 204 at one end bracket 20, and operating cords 205 suspended from the pulleys 204 and operated to move the carriers 30. FIG. 2 shows another structure of curtain track according to the prior art. This structure of curtain track comprises a track 40 having a longitudinal sliding slot 401 at the bottom, two end brackets 50 for securing the track 40 to the wall, each end bracket 50 having a coupling portion 501, which holds one end of the track 40, and M-type carriers 502 installed in the track 40 to hold a curtain (not shown) and moved along the longitudinal sliding slot 401. FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view of still another structure of curtain track according to the prior art, in which M-type carriers 502 are suspended from the track 60 at the bottom. FIG. 4 shows a curtain pole according to the prior art. This structure of curtain pole comprises a pole 70, two block brackets 80, which hold the pole 70 on the wall, and a plurality of rings 90 mounted on the pole 70 to hold a curtain. In the aforesaid curtain tracks and curtain pole, the accessories and parts are not exchangeable, i.e., the rings 90 and block brackets 80 cannot be used with the track of either of the aforesaid prior art curtain tracks, the M-type carriers 502 shown in FIG. 2 cannot be used with the track 10 shown in FIG. 1, the J-type carriers 30 shown in FIG. 1 cannot be used in the track 50 shown in FIG. 2 or the track 60 shown in FIG. 3.